Omen of The Sea
by Ducky Devilry
Summary: Long before The Core Four were sent to Auradon, Long before Mal met Ben. Mal had an on going secret relationship with Harry Hook. Here's basically how it ended! This story isn't what you think so buckle up and hold on for the ride!


**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

 **This was inspired by the story _"What happened behind closed doors"_ _by Chloecleo246_**

* * *

Maleah Chay ran through the docks with great fear in her illuminant green eyes. In her arms she carried a bundle of red and purple rags with great care. As she got to her destination, she huffed, looked down at the bundle and grimaced. Maleah also known to most of The Isle as Mal, looked up at the submarine door, a back door to Ursula's Fish and Chips that lead to the main dwelling of The Sea Witches such as Ursula herself and Uma her daughter. Uma and Mal were rivals but Uma was the only one she could turn to right now! Mal looked up at the door again and banged on it!

 _"Alright! Alright! Quit Yur Bangin'! I'm Comin'! Hold yur God damned Tenticles!"_ Uma retched open the sub door, she rolled her eyes and glared, _"What do you want, Chay?"_

Mal looked at her desperately, _"I need your help, Uma. I need you to take her! Hide her!"_ Mal held out the squirming bundle.

Uma looked down at the bundle with wide eyed fascination, _"Now, where did you get that?"_ She asked.

Mal looked around feverishly and whispered, _"She's mine, Uma!"_

Uma barked out a laugh, _"Yours? Mal, we're fourteen! You can't have a child!"_

Mal glared at Uma, _"You don't think I know that! Uma, My Mother is on a rampage! She wants me to drown my own daughter! To thrown her into the sea! To kill her! I need your help!"_

Uma scoffed, _"And why exactly would I help you?"_

Mal looked at Uma with determination and worry, _"She's Harry's."_

Uma stepped back a bit, her eyes widened, _"Well, then, that changes things doesn't it!"_ Uma smirked, stepped forward and held out her arms to take the babe. _"We take care of our own here."_ Uma said with pride as she took the babe in her arms and smiled! "What's her name?" She asked.

Mal looked down at her daughter and smiled sadly, _"Her name is Mallory, it means Ill-Omened! The locket around her neck is a binding spell to keep her powers at bay"_

Uma chuckled, _"Ill-Omen indeed."_ Uma stepped away from Mal back into the doorway and said, _"Next you see her, she might not be the same, but that's the price to be hidden and safe!"_

Mal nodded, took one last glance at her baby and turned and left. Uma went inside and layed the child down on the table.

Harry Hook swaggered into the room, stopping mid stride and scrunched his brows together, _"What in the Holy Hell is that?"_ he asked in confusion.

Uma smirked, _"Apparently, your daughter!"_

Harry sputtered, _"I-Ma-My **WHAT?!** That's impossible!" _

Uma raised her eyebrows, _"Apparently not... From what I heard, you and Mal got it on a while back and this is the result!"_ Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _"Her name is Mallory but that's going to change."_ Uma said looking down on the child.

Harry looked up in confusion, _"Why does it have to change? and Where is Mal?"_

Uma got a sad look in her eye, _"Maleficent went on a rampage, she wants the baby dead! So, we're gonna disguise her! Harry, get my Mother's potion book!"_ Uma barked. Harry rushed off and returned soon with the book in hand. Uma picked up the babe and handed her to Harry, She flipped through many of the pages before finding the one she wanted. _"Aha! come on, Harry, to the sea!"_ With Harry and the baby in tow, Uma marched down the docks! Only stopping to pick up a pure white dove from the shady pet shop.

When they got to the docks edge, Uma slit the dove's throat and let the blood dribble into an empty soup can. Throwing the dove's body into the water, Uma then cut into her forearm, letting her own blood lazily drip into the can as well. Uma turned to Harry and the baby and screamed in the baby's face to make her cry! Uma collected the babe's tears and then added her own. She swirled the mix of blood and tears around in the soup can and whispered, _"Let's hope this works!"_ She poured the blood and tears over the childs face and in her mouth and chanted as the sky grew dark and angry!

 ** _"Take and hide this Mother's Love, Hidden by The Purest Dove!"_**

As Uma said these words of power, Mallory started to change! Her skin turned from an ivory white to a light brown sugar color, her eyes turned from the haunting blue-green, a mix of both Mal and Harry's eyes, to the pure light blue of Harry's, her hair went from a dark plum color to a dark turquoise.

Harry smiled down at his newly transformed daughter and said, _"Goodbye, Mallory Chay and Hello, Ula Hook!"_

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

Maleah Chay stomped up the stairs to her Mother's lair.

Maleficent looked up from her work and glared, _"Is it done? Is the little nuisence dead?"_

Maleah curled her lip, _"Yeah, I threw her to the sea just like you asked!"_

It was not a total lie! After all Maleficent did tell her to throw her to the sea! Maleah just decided to hand her to the sea instead!

* * *

 **AUTHOR's NOTE:**

 **The name Maleah means _Bitter_ , I thought Maleficent and her family needed a last name so I chose Chay which means _Fairy Dwelling._**

 **Mallory means _Ill-Omened_ and Ula means _Jewel of The Sea._**


End file.
